geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Real People
Real People is the commercial while the gecko is walking in the park, speaking to real life people working there 24-7, then he uses GEICO.com for damage, tracking claims, and printing estimates if he wanted a English muffin for lunchtime and literally hands toasted muffins with butter and jam. The gecko is saying it will be a complete dramatization and gets the right good great point. Commercial First Aired: October 3, 2006 Commercial Last Aired: May 6, 2008 Transcript (Scene: Park - The gecko is walking in the park. A lot of blurry vision of people are seen in the background.) GECKO: Another good thing about GEICO is that they've got like real life people working there 24-7. So like say you need to report a claim, alright. A real person will be there to help you. Then you can use GEICO.com to view photos of the damage, track your claim, print an estimate. And you want an English muffin? They literally hand you a toasted muffin, with butter and jam. (sighs) Oh, tasty. That's… that's a complete dramatization of course, but you get my point. (Cut to: GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more. 2004 Version (Scene: Park - The gecko is walking in the park. A lot of blurry vision of people are seen in the background.) GECKO: Another good thing about GEICO is that they've got like real life people working there 24-7. So like say you need to report a claim, alright. A real person will be there to help you. Then you can use GEICO.com to view photos of the damage, track your claim, print an estimate. And you want an English muffin? They literally hand you a toasted muffin, with butter and jam. (sighs) Oh, tasty. That's… that's a complete dramatization of course, but you get my point. (Cut to: GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. UK Version (Scene: Park - The gecko is walking in the park. A lot of blurry vision of people are seen in the background.) GECKO: Another good thing about GEICO is that they've got like real life people working there 24-7. So like say you need to report a claim, alright. A real person will be there to help you. Then you can use GEICO.com to view photos of the damage, track your claim, print an estimate. And you want an English muffin? They literally hand you a toasted muffin, with butter and jam. (sighs) Oh, tasty. That's… that's a complete dramatization of course, but you get my point. (Cut to: GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.co.uk) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on free auto insurance. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials